Incursors
Chapter History: The Chapter has had a very prideful history as each compliance,battle, discovery, or negotiation is recorded and placed in their fortress monastery Great Libraries. When the dead is recorded the chapter serfs then make banners of it and place it in the mouth of a lion statue somewhere in the vessel or in the Honored Halls. The chapter has nearly isolated itself from the rest of the Imperium ever since the loss of their homeworld but have not neglected their sacred duty of protecting the worlds of the Imperium and its people. Because of their isolation the chapter has very few pieces of modern MK VII armour with many wearing MK IV or MK V armour suits. Chapter Organisation: Chapter is codex compliant. Chapter Tradition:Within the chapter squad ranks are determined not by age or experiences like other chapters, but by fighting for said rank in a honor duels overseen by another squad sergeant. When a battle brother commits a unforgivable act one of two things will happen, the first one is the battle brother is exiled or he will be taken into the Halls of the Last Rite. While in the halls he is stripped of his armour and given last rites then he is finally executed by the Chapter Master himself. Before each battle the younger members of the chapter/company are put into stasis pools which are call Sarollnah Wombs these pools are full warm liquid that makes the occupant in a state of perfect relaxation and there minds are allowed to wander the Emperor’s spiritual realm. Chapter Beliefs: When the Chapter is given or takes a grand vessel worthy of a Astartes they give it a name in the Andreni tongue. Each battle brother has the skull of the target he killed when he was a neophyte put somewhere on his war-plate. Taken from their homeworld is the belief that the body must be burned to ash and the bones placed in small urns so that the spirit may rest, if the body is not burned then it is believed that the spirit wanders senselessly away from the Emperor’s light and hunts down their allies who didn’t help them get a ceremonial burial. The chapter uses two species of birds known as the Cralec and the Olwen, these two birds represent future fates, each librarian is given one of each species, as the Librarians meditate to peak onto possible paths depending on the outcome one of the birds will go mad, if the Cralec goes mad then the chapter will suffer a tragedy and if the Olwen goes mad then the chapter will make great accomplishments. When the path reveals a great tragedy, then the chapter council must make steps to either avoid the tragedy altogether or not make it even worse. Taken from their home-world aside from the astartes bodyguards their are human bodyguards as well, these guards are all female warriors that are given training that are almost beyond what the human body can take. Home-World: Every since the destruction of Andrene all records of its culture, people, and the rest of the world has been destroyed, the reasoning behind this is that the Andreni born within the chapter only have the right to known and remember the glory of Adrene and that only an echo of Andreni culture will be known future non Andreni astartes members. Notable Campaigns: Reign of Carrion (018/M.38): When the 4th Company came to the world Enrathu the captain came to negotiate tithes from the planet, when the eight day negotiations were near the end the captain had a suspicious feeling about the nobility. Out of curiosity the captain wandered the halls of the palace and only when he neared giving up up his search he found their secret, the family had been experimenting on the palaces’ servants, infecting then with various plagues and toxins. When the secret was found out the astartes stationed in the palace were attacked by plague cultists and mutants. When the remaining company made planetfall hoping to keep the tendrils of Nurgle within the palace's walls. What followed was many days of indoor fighting, after the last member of the palace was killed the company immediately cleansed the entire palace before subjecting it to orbital bombardment and then contacting the Inquisition for clean up. Notable Battle-Brothers: * Chapter Master Avero Seln: * 1st Company Battle-Brother Rendalath Obeck: Obeck is the head body guard of Chapter Master Seln, Obeck carries one of the few surviving terminator plate left in the chapter after the loss of their home-world. * 1st Company Battle-Brother Tehgaro: Tehgaro is one of the ten battle brothers decorated in ancient Terminator-Plate, * 10th Company Neophyte Kenthak: One of the last of his generation to be recruited from Andrene, he holds nothing but hatred and revenge in his heart for the lost of his home-world, and since is the last Andreni to leave his world he keeps the spirit and culture of Andrene alive within him and from that the chapter puts the highest standards on him especially. Notable Vessels: ** The Faltriesh (Battle-Barge): ** The Raven of the Crescent Moon (Battle-Barge): ** The Zarol Antanda (Strike Cruiser) ** Karlah Oragraok (Strike Cruiser) ** Dashalu (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Recruitment: the chapter use to recruit from their home world of Adrene, since the destruction Adrene the chapter has become a fleet-based chapter, recruiting from worlds they come across. One of the trials include going one of the designated hive worlds and use it for the aspirant to hunt certain people or groups of people. The chapter gives the neophyte only the general area of the target and sends them out, the neophyte must fend for himself and craft his own weapons and armour. Once the neophyte accomplishes his goal he must bring the head of his target back to the chapter. At the start of the second trial the neophytes must survive on a random deathworld the chapter comes across whether it be a Arctic death world or a Jungle world. It doesn’t matter to the chapter as long as the planet is dangerous it is suitable for the neophytes. After the survivors live a month of the planet the survivors are rounded up and then are escorted to fight one another to the death only until a fraction of the initial aspirants are alive. After these trials are complete then the Aspirants earn the rank of Neophyte. “I am an Incursor, my honor begins and ends with spilt blood whether it be my enemies or my own. Then the flames shall engulf either one of us.”